The invention relates to a baby walker, particularly to a direction setting device for rollers of a baby walker, which is set easily.
Conventionally, when a baby walker is necessary to be moved only forwardly, two front rollers must be firstly rotated to face forwardly, then, a direction setting device is adjusted to prevent the rollers from rotating relative to the seat of the baby walker. This forward direction of the front rollers may be effected by hand or foot. It is desirable to simplify or save this work, because this work is not only troublesome, but also smuts the hand.